For Love or Kingdom
by PoisonedxHearts
Summary: Which would you choose? Love or your country? Just a short story about a visitor with news for Marth. What does Ike think of this? And where did Falcon get them from!


This is the first story i have written since school. It's terrible, i know. There's probably mistakes everywhere, though i checked it loads of times.

It's basically just something that came to mind and i thought it sounded alright and i'll give it a try. Please dont worry about being kind, if you hate it, tell me why. I like to improve. :) Hopefully someone will enjoy it...? If you do(for some reason) like it, let me know. Otherwise i'll never write again. ENJOY! :D

* * *

"**Come on, Marth." Ike shouted through the door. "Breakfast." **

**Marth hurriedly shut his door and joined Ike on their way to the Great Hall. Of course Ike was in a hurry, he always tried to get to the queue for food before Kirby… never successfully though. **

**Marth excitedly turned to Ike.**

"**Did you hear?" He asked. "Someone from the Fire Emblem realm is visiting today." **

**Ike raised an eyebrow, intrigued. **

"**Perhaps it's Roy." Marth continued. "You know my friend I told you about, the one who was here before you joined." **

**Ike chuckled to himself. "I hope so." He had heard many side-splitting stories about Marth's best friend. He dearly wished to meet the clown. **

**The two continued on their way, heading down the elegant marble staircase toward the entrance hall. **

**Ike, almost at the bottom, stopped realising that Marth was no longer next to him. He turned seeing the Prince standing still as a statue in the middle of the stairs staring toward the Giant Oak Doors at the entrance to Smash Manor. **

**Ike slowly made his way back up to Marth's side, placing his palm on his arm, gently guiding him down. As Ike turned with Marth he noticed what, or rather who, had distracted Marth so intently. **

**At the foot of the stairs stood a girl, a little older than Marth, Ike thought, though it was hard to tell. She stood there with a warm, inviting smile, watching Marth, just waiting. Her long blue hair shone beautifully in the light from the high stained glass windows. Her glimmering hair reaching her lower back flowed gently against the breeze from the slightly ajar doors. **

_**It looks so soft, **_**thought Ike. **_**But it's not nearly as beautiful as Marth's hair. **_

**She was still smiling at the Prince, Ike noted as he looked at her face. Her eyes shone as brightly as her hair. She was clearly happy to see Marth. Her gaze had yet to move from the boy. Ike wondered if she had even noticed he was there. **

**Obviously, this was the visitor Marth had mentioned. Ike was slow, but he at least had realised this much. Clearly, this was not Roy. **_**Unless he is a cross-dresser. **_**Ike doubted that. So, who was she? **

**After what seemed like a lifetime, the pair reached the bottom step, just as the girl let out an almost inaudible "Marth."**

"**Shiida…" **

**The moment Marth's foot touched the concrete floor Shiida pulled him into a giant hug, almost squashing the poor boy. **

"**Marth, it's so good to see you!"**

**Marth could only stare at the beautiful girl before him. So Ike gave him a helpful poke in the ribs. At this, Marth snapped back to reality, realising Ike must be a little confused, to say the least. **

"**Shiida, it is good to see you too."**

**Turning toward his blue-haired companion, he said, "This is Ike. He's from a land called Crimea." giving Ike's hand a slight squeeze he turned toward Shiida. **

"**Ike, this is Shiida. She is a long time friend and a great companion of mine from the Akanean League. She joined us when we were still the Altean Army." Marth stated quite proudly. Shiida's smile only widened. "She is from a neighbouring land named Talys." Marth felt the need to explain to Ike. "Her father, the King, was a great friend of my father." **

"**Princess Shiida." Ike muttered. Forcing a smile, he added, "Nice to meet you."**

"**And you Ike." Turning to Marth Shiida said, "I've never head of Crimea." **

"**Uh... well, it's a little difficult to explain. Crimea is in a different… well… I guess… time zone?"**

**Marth was not entirely sure he understood exactly how he and Ike could both exist here. Therefore, he stuck to the simple explanation. Shiida seemed satisfied. **

**Marth finally asked the question Ike had been waiting for. (Mainly so he could drag Marth off to breakfast, Kirby must be on his way.) **

"**Shiida… why are you here?"**

**Shiida's smile widened even more. **

"**Oh Marth, my father sent me. He has decided to unite our countries after many long years of friendship. Your sister has said she will be happy to do so too… as long as you are, Marth."**

**Marth thought of Elice, how happy she was to rule over Altea in his absence. He smiled and said,**

"**And how are we to unite?"**

"**We are to be married!" Shiida exclaimed. If her smile could have gotten any bigger, it would have. Marth's smile, however, completely vanished. **

"**Us?" He asked, as if he misheard.**

"**Yes Marth. You and I. Isn't it wonderful?" **

"**But Shiida..." Marth's mind was racing. "Shiida… we are friends, not lovers."**

"**Oh, Marth, do not worry. My father has it all planned out." Shiida stated placing her fingers delicately on Marth's hand. "We will have a castle built, between Altea and Talys where we shall rule over both lands, together." **

**Marth was speechless after that announcement. **

"**You can finally leave this place and come home, to where you belong. You no longer have to train your life away with… with… these creatures! I mean, look at them! You can be with your people, our people, away from this… fighting range. We will be far away from these hideous creatures." Shiida shuddered as Kirby passed behind them. **

**Did Elice know of this plan before she agreed? Marth doubted it very much. She would not want Marth to leave the place that he loved so much. **

**Shiida was a wonderful girl, strong, independent and very intelligent. She would make a perfect Queen, but not for him. He was all for uniting their countries, but he would not betray his heart to do so. He would not give up his right to love. **

"**Shiida," Marth paused. "I don't love you."**

**Shiida finally sensed Marth's uncertainty, her smile fading a little. **

"**What's love got to do with it?" She demanded, as Captain Falcon strolled past in his Batman pyjamas whistling and annoyingly catchy tune. **

"**I can not marry someone that I do not love. Not even for the good of my country." Marth said quite simply. **

**His thoughts wandered to memories of his times at Smash Manor. Thoughts of times spent watching and talking to the other couples he had met. Mario and Peach, an odd couple in Marth's opinion, but more in love than perhaps anyone he had ever met. The smile on Peach's face whenever she and Marth spoke of their lovers made Marth realise how strong a force love was. Luigi, usually a little shy, always brightened whenever his love, Daisy, visited, and she often did. His thoughts swam to Link and Zelda. A couple who often kept their love life to themselves, yet anyone could feel the love radiating from them, more powerful than a triforce. He smiled at the thought of Samus, how long had it taken Snake to confess his feelings to her. Most smashers expected her to blast Snake into tiny pieces. But not even a woman as tough as Samus could deny love when it was right in front of her. **

**Marth's thoughts then turned to his own love life; one he thought would never happen. He thought back to all the arguments, all the fighting, the pranks played and the day he realised he actually liked the stupid Crimean. He remembered finding the note telling him to go to the Old Oak Tree clearing, the place of his and Ike's first argument. (Ike had accidentally splashed muddy water on Marth's cape.) He smiled inwardly thinking back to the moment he saw Ike in the clearing, feeling his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat as Ike walked up to him and gently kissed him whispering "Marth… I think I love you."**

**Marth's memories filled with days of fun, training, eating, laughing, playing games which neither really understood. (Fox's explanations were far too complicated.) He laughed to himself at the memory of writing to Roy and Roy's reply, an essay on safe sex. Then Ike's suggestion to actually take Roy's advice!**

**He loved that man. He loved him so much and there was no way Shiida, or her father was going to take that happiness away from him.**

**Ignoring Shiida's angry glare, Marth turned to look at Ike. Ike who was clinging onto the stair rail as if it were Marth himself and letting go of the rail meant letting go of Marth. Marth slowly wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist as Ike let out a muffled sob. **

**Marth was a little surprised. He had only seen Ike cry once. (Ivysaur had accidentally bitten Ike in a not so pleasant place.)**

"**Ike." Marth cooed. "I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to you and myself."**

**Ike turned to look at the man he loved with tears running down his face from his blurry red eyes. He knew he shouldn't have rubbed them. **

**Marth smiled. "I love you."**

**Ike wrapped his arms around Marth, pulling him nearer. "I love you too, Marth."**

**Marth stood on tiptoes and kissed him longingly. They both pulled away and turned as they heard the slam of the Great Oak Doors. **

**Ike looked back at Marth. "Breakfast?"**

**Marth laughed. "I think Kirby may have beaten you again."**

**With that said, Ike grabbed Marth's hand dragging him into the Great Hall. **

* * *

End sucks, i know. x


End file.
